Twilight Chatroom
by Karly Black
Summary: Just a chat room with the characters from Twilight with me in control of everything. This shall be fun!
1. Bella & Vampires & Wolves, Oh My!

**Hey Everyone! I thought that since I can't really RE-WRITE a CHATROOM, I'd just repost only the original chapters in a new story! So, you can re-read this if you want…But it's not really anything new! Anyway, I'm gonna get to updating my other stories! :)**

**Twilight Chatroom**

Bella: Edward's Girl

Edward: Bella's Adonis

Alice: Shopping Pixie

Jasper: Jazzie

Emmett: Big Teddy Bear

Rosalie: Beauty Queen

Carlisle: Dr. Dreamy

Esme: Loving Mother

Jacob: Vampire Killer

Sam: Alpha Wolf

Billy: Wolf Dad

Mike: Golden Retriever

Jessica: Mike's Gal

Angela: Sweet n' Kind

Ben: 3 Angela

Charlie: Chief Swan

Renee: I 3 Phil

James: Tracker 4 Life

Victoria: Hot Head

Tanya: In 3 with Edward

_Edward's Girl has signed in_

_In 3 with Edward has signed in_

_Shopping Pixie has signed in_

Edward's Girl: WHO IS THIS?

In 3 with Edward: Tanya.

Edward's Girl: What are you doing here, Tanya?

In 3 with Edward: Looking foe Eddie-kins!

Edward's Girl: I don't know an Eddie-kins, but Edward is out hunting. And btw STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!

Shopping Pixie: Yeah, stay away from my brother. HE'S. NOT. INTERESTED. IN. YOU.

In 3 with Edward: I'm coming Eddie-kins!

Bella's Adonis: Is she gone?

Edward's Girl: Yeah, she went to look for 'Eddie-kins'

Bella's Adonis: She scares me

Shopping Pixie: She is creepy

Bella's Adonis: How are you, love?

Edward's Girl: I'm fine Edward. I love you.

_Golden Retriever has signed in_

Golden Retriever: Bella, r u there?

Edward's Girl: No

Golden Retriever: Stop trying to trick me, Bells!

Edward's Girl: What do you want, Mike?

Golden Retriever: Edward's not here, right?

Edward's Girl: Why?

Golden Retriever: I just, sort of, kinda wanted to ask you something.

Edward's Girl: UGH!

Golden Retriever: What?

Bella's Adonis: *Growls*

Golden Retriever: Who just growled?

Edward's Girl: Edward

Golden Retriever: WHAT? Edward's here?

Bella's Adonis: Yes, Newton. And leave Bella alone!

Golden Retriever: How'd ya know I was going to ask her out?

Bella's Adonis: It's not hard to guess

Golden Retriever: I'm gonna go now, later Bells! ;)

Edward's Girl: Whatever.

_Golden Retriever has signed out_

Edward's Girl: You read his mind, didn't you?

Bella's Adonis: How'd ya know?

Edward's Girl: Like you said, it's not hard to guess ;)

Bella's Adonis: True

_Vampire Killer has signed in_

Edward's Girl: Hey, Jake what's with the name?

Bella's Adonis: What are you doing here, Mutt?

_Beauty Queen has signed in_

_Big Teddy Bear has signed in_

Beauty Queen: Ugh! What's the mutt doing here?

Big Teddy Bear: Calm down, Rosie

Beauty Queen: Let's go, Emmett!

Big Teddy Bear: But, Rose!

Beauty Queen: As long as the Mutt's here, I'm not!

_Beauty Queen has signed out_

Big Teddy Bear: See ya guys!

_Big Teddy Bear has signed out_

_Wolf Dad has signed in_

Wolf Dad: Jake, Sam's looking for ya

Vampire Killer: Ugh! Can I not spend 5 minutes alone with Bella?

Bella's Adonis: You will not go near Bella! Goodbye, Mutt!

_Wolf Dad has signed out_

Vampire Killer: What's the matter Edwhimp? Jealous?

Bella's Adonis: Says the pup that could never get a date with Bella before Bella started going out with me, or while I- never mind

Vampire Killer: You what? Left her? Here! Read this! *Thinks about when Edward left Bella*

Edward's Girl: STOP JACOB!

_Alpha Wolf has signed in_

Alpha Wolf: Jacob! Log off now, I think Victoria's near!

_Alpha Wolf has signed out_

Vampire Killer: See ya, Bells!

_Vampire Killer has signed out_

Bella's Adonis: I'm going to go, love. Jasper's calling me. Probably wants to wrestle again.

Edward's Girl: You're coming over later, right?

Bella's Adonis: Of course, love

Edward's Girl: I love you.

Bella's Adonis: And I you. Bye Bella.

Edward's Girl: Bye, Edward.

_Bella's Adonis has signed out_

_The Author signed in_

Author: Hello, Bella! Hey, Alice. I'm going to bring Tanya back.

Edward's Girl: NO!

Shopping Pixie: WHY US!  
Author: he he! I'm evil.

In 3 with Edward: I COULDN'T FIND EDDIE-KINS! Author, where is my Eddie-kins?

Author: Mars

In 3 with Edward: Alright! Byeeeeee!

_In 3 with Edward has signed out_

Edward's Girl: Thank you for getting rid of her!

Shopping Pixie: Umm, Bella?

Edward's Girl: Yeah, Alice?

Shopping Pixie: Edward is on Mars

Edward's Girl: WHAT?

Author: Yup. That's where he and Jasper are wrestling.

Edward's Girl: WHY'D YOU TELL TANYA THAT?

Author: She's very annoying. It was the only way to get rid of her.

Edward's Girl: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING WITH ANY OF US IN THIS STORY!

Author: Oh…right. I'm gonna go before you kill me

_Author has signed out_

Shopping Pixie: Uhh, Bella?

Edward's Girl: Yes, Alice?

Shopping Pixie: Edward will sign on in 3…2…1

_Bella's Adonis has signed on_

Edward's Girl: EDWARD!

Bella's Adonis: Hello, love.

Shopping Pixie: And Tanya will sign on in 5…4…3…2…1

_In 3 with Edward has signed on_

In 3 with Edward: Hey Eddie!

_(5 hours later)_

In 3 with Edward: Anybody there?

_(Another hour later)_

In 3 with Edward: Whatever. I'm leaving

_In 3 with Edward has signed out_

_Author has signed in_

_Jazzie has signed in_

Shopping Pixie: Yay! Jasper you came!

_Big Teddy Bear has signed in_

_Beauty Queen has signed in_

_Loving Mother has signed in_

_Dr. Dreamy has signed in_

Big Teddy Bear: Dr. Dreamy? Is that you Carlisle? Wow.

Dr. Dreamy: It was Esme's idea.

Loving Mother: YOU SAID YOU LIKED IT!

Dr. Dreamy: I love it, Esme.

_Vampire Killer has signed in_

_Alpha Wolf has signed in_

_Wolf Dad has signed in_

Beauty Queen: Great. The Mutts are here.

Vampire Killer: Beauty Queen? Wow. More like Leech Queen

Beauty Queen: Shut up, DOG!

Dr. Dreamy: Everyone calm down.

Big Teddy Bear: Alright, Dr. Dreamy! lol

_Golden Retriever has signed in_

_Mike's Gal has signed in_

_Sweet n' Kind has signed in_

_3 Angela has signed on_

Big Teddy Bear: Oh, no! HUMANS!

Beauty Queen: Shut up, Emmett!

Mike's Gal: Hello, Bella. Mike told me you asked him out earlier.

Bella's Adonis: WHAT?

Edward's Girl: I'm sorry Jess, but HE asked ME out, and then he signed off because Edward growled at him.

Mike's Gal: IS THIS TRUE MIKE?

Golden Retriever: *Scoffs* No… she asked me out, I said no she started pouting so I signed off

Bella's Adonis: Jessica, Mike's lying

Mike's Gal: I knew it! WE'RE OVER!

_Mike's G_al _changes her name to Gossip Gal_

Sweet n' Kind: Hey, Ben?

3 Angela: Yeah?

Sweet n' Kind: Want to go out tomorrow?

3 Angela: Sure.

_Chief Swan has signed in_

_I 3 Phil has signed in_

Edward's Girl: Oh, no! PARENTS!

Chief Swan: Bella, is Edward in this chatroom?

Edward's Girl: Maybe.

Chief Swan: Isabella Swan! Leave this chatroom right now!

Edward's Girl: Mom!

I 3 Phil: Charlie, she loves Edward. Cut her some slack.

Chief Swan: Fine. 1 hour!

Edward's Girl: Thanks, Dad.

_Author has signed on_

Author: This is really boring. I know! I'll just bring James and Victoria back to life!

Vampires, Wolves, and Bella: NO!

Humans: Who are they?

Author: *Evil laugh* Too late!

Sweet n' Kind: I'm gonna go now, coming Ben?

3 Angela: Sure.

_Sweet n' Kind has signed out_

_3 Angela has signed out_

Gossip Gal: Whatever. I'm out.

_Gossip Gal has signed out_

Golden Retriever: Wait up for me Jess! I'm sorry!

_Golden Retriever has signed out_

Chief Swan: I'm gonna head to the station now. Bye Bells. Remember, 1 hour!

_Chief Swan has signed out_

I 3 Phil: Oh, Phil's home! Bye, Bella!

_I 3 Phil has signed out_

_Tracker 4 life has signed in_

_Hot Head has signed in_

Tracker 4 life: Hello, Bella.

Bella's Adonis: *Growls*

Tracker 4 life: Don't worry, I'm retired from tracking. Now I'm an underwear model.

Shopping Pixie: An Underwear Model?

Tracker 4 life: Want some pictures?

Everyone except Hot Head: NO!

Hot Head: Sure!

Tracker 4 life: Here's the link: _**.**_ ;)

Everyone else: EWWWW!


	2. Attack of the Fans

**So, this is the second out of four Chat Chapters I need to move to this story, the one WITHOUT any Author Notes! Anyway, **_**enjoy! **_

This chat is set after New Moon.

Twilight Chatroom

Names in Bold are people in chapter!

**Bella: Edward's Girl **

**Edward: Bella's Adonis**

Alice: Shopping Pixie

Jasper: Jazzie

Emmett: Big Teddy Bear

Rosalie: Beauty Queen

Carlisle: Dr. Dreamy

Esme: Loving Mother

**Jacob: Vampire Killer**

Sam: Alpha Wolf

Billy: Wolf Dad

**Eric: Math101**

**Tyler: Tyler**

**Mike: Golden Retriever**

Jessica: Mike's Gal

Angela: Sweet n' Kind

Ben: 3 Angela

Charlie: Chief Swan

Renee: I 3 Phil

James: Tracker 4 Life

Victoria: Hot Head

Tanya: In 3 with Edward

**Edward's SEXY: Carol**

**ILoveBronzeHairedBoys: Lindsay**

_Edward's Girl has signed in_

_Bella's Adonis has signed in_

Bella's Adonis: Hello, love.

Edward's Girl: Hey, Edward! I love you.

_Author has signed in_

Edward's Girl and Bella's Adonis: NO!

Author: You guys hate me?

Edward's Girl and Bella's Adonis YES!

Author: Fine! I guess I'll leave then! (Thinks: After I get two fan girls logged into this chat MUHAHAHAH!)

Bella's Adonis: NO!

Edward's Girl: Huh?

_Author has signed out_

_Edward's SEXY has signed in_

_ILoveBronzeHairedBoys has signed in_

Both of the Fan Girls: OMG! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!

Bella's Adonis: Aww, S***!

_Author has disabled the 'log out' option for Bella's Adonis_

Edward's SEXY: EDWARD CULLEN! YOU'RE SO SEXY! MARRY ME!

ILoveBronzeHairedBoys: NO WAY! HE'S MINE! MARRY ME EDDIE!

Edward's SEXY: If ya know what's good for you, you'd back off!

ILoveBronzeHairedBoys: EDWARD LOVES ME! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU IN THE LEAST!

Edward's Girl: HEY! Edward loves me! Ok? So stop fighting over my true love!

ILoveBronzeHairedBoys: HE LOVES ME MORE! DON'T YOU EDWARD?  
Bella's Adonis: Actually-

ILoveBronzeHairedBoys: SEE? He loves ME more Carol!

ILoveBronzeHairedBoys: Actually, Ladies-

Edward's SEXY: SEE! HE LOVES ME, Lindsay!

Bella's Adonis: GIRLS! Just look at me screen name!

Edward's SEXY: Oh! I'm incredibly sorry Edward. I didn't notice.

Bella's Adonis: Thank you (Sighs in relief)

Edward's SEXY: I'll fix that for you!

_Edward's SEXY changes Bella's Adonis's name to Carol's Adonis_

Carol's Adonis: WHY'D U DO THAT? Wait- how'd you do that? AUTHOR!

_Author signed in_

Author: Yes, Eddie-kins?

Carol's Adonis: Don't call me that, and can you PLEASE change back my name?

Author: Only If I have permission to call you Eddie-kins, you sexy beast!

Carol's Adonis: Sexy Beast? Huh?

Author: Ya want your name changed or not?

Carol's Adonis: YES PLEASE! And can you please log off my fans?

Author: Sure, Edward.

_Author has changed Carol's Adonis's name to Bella's Adonis_

_Author has signed out ILoveBronzeHairedBoys and Edward's SEXY_

Bella's Adonis: Thanks, that was strangely helpful.

Author: Just so you're not bored, here!

_Math101 has signed in_

_Tyler has signed in_

_Golden Retriever has signed in_

_Vampire Killer has signed in_

Vampire Killer: Hey, Bells!

Author: And to give you guys and Bella some privacy, I'll just go sign out Eddie.

Bella's Adonis: What? NO!

Vampire Killer: YES! Thank you!

_Bella's Adonis has been signed out against his will_

Math101: Hey, what's up, Bella?

Edward's Girl: Umm, I have to go!

_Edward's Girl attempts to sign out_

_Attempt failed…_

Edward's Girl: WHAT?

Author: MUAHAHAHA! I'm EVIL!

Edward's Girl: Mike, do you want to go out Friday?

Edward's Girl: WAIT! I DIDN'T TYPE THAT! EVIL AUTHOR!

Golden Retriever: SURE BELLA!

Author: MUAHAHAHAHA!

Edward's Girl: Why Author, WHY?


	3. Lust & The Date

Twilight Chatroom

**Okay, this chapter will be in chat form and in normal form, because on the last chapter I made Bella type words, and well she and Mike have a date. Lol I know, me=evil! Yeah, so here's the chapter!**

**Chat**

**Bella: Edward's Girl**

**Edward: Bella's Adonis**

**Alice: Shopping Pixie**

**Jasper: Jazzie**

**Emmett: Big Teddy Bear**

**Rosalie: Beauty Queen**

_Bella's Adonis has signed in_

_Shopping Pixie has signed in_

_Jazzie has signed in_

_Big Teddy Bear has signed in_

_Beauty Queen has signed in_

Big Teddy Bear: Hey, Eddie? Where's Belsie?

Bella's Adonis: *growls*

Big Teddy Bear: lol, wats wrongs Eddie?

Shopping Pixie: Stop it Em! You already know shes on a date w/ Mike!

Bella's Adonis: ALICE! *starts feeling a lot of lust towards Jasper* Have fun with Jasper.

_Jazzie has set his status to: Going to Alice's room to have some fun ;)_

Shopping Pixie: EDWARD! IT WAS EM WHO-

_Shopping Pixie has changed her status to: having fun with a Sexy Emotional Vampire_

Bella's Adonis: THAT'S IT! I'm going to spy on Bella's date!

_Bella's Adonis has signed out_

Beauty Queen: Hey, Em?

Big Teddy Bear: Yeah, Rosie?

Beauty Queen: Wanna have fun in my room? ;D

_Big Teddy Bear has changed his status to: Going to Rose's room ASAP!_

_Beauty Queen has signed out_

**DATE**

Edward's POV

I snuck into the bush by where Mike and my angel were eating. How dare he bring her to this place? It costs anything to eat here, and the food's HORRIBLE! My angel deserves MUCH BETTER than this!

"Hey Mike, I thought you were dating Jess." My angel said to him, yes he should just date Jessica; I hate BOTH of them for not being good friends for Bella.

_Oh, Bella looks SEXY in that dress. I wonder what she looks like with it off?_

I was ready to rip Mike's head off. HOW DARE HE THINK OF HER LIKE THAT!

"Oh, no she doesn't like me." Mike lied. "What about Edward? Did you two break up?" He asked.

"Uhh, we're in a fight about…girls. These two girls were all over him. And he uhh…flirted with them." I could obviously tell she was lying, but Mike couldn't.

"Hey, Bella? I was wondering if, Uhh, you wanted to be my g-girlfriend." He asked.

"Sorry, Mike. This was a one time thing. I have to go." She said and started walking out the door.

_NO ONE say no to The Mike Newton! _Then he started running after her, but then I walked in front of him, and up to Bella, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Mike yelled when he saw us kissing.

"Will you forgive me Bella for flirting with those two girls?" I asked.

"Of course, Edward." She said and kissed me. Then I put my arm around her waist and walked her out of the restaurant.

"You were spying, weren't you?" She asked.

"Well, you've never had to handle me on a date with another girl." I told her.

"I love you. Not Mike." She told me.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to see him think about you with your dress off." I growled.

"Ugh! Well, thank you for being there."

"You're Welcome." I said.

**AWWW! YAY! So, next chapter will be JUST chat! So, if you want to see that,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	4. Emo&Peanut Butter

This chat is set after New Moon.

Twilight Chatroom

Names in Bold are people in chapter!

Bella: Edward's Girl

Edward: Bella's Adonis

Alice: Shopping Pixie

Jasper: Jazzie

Emmett: Big Teddy Bear

Rosalie: Beauty Queen

Carlisle: Dr. Dreamy

Esme: Loving Mother

Jacob: Vampire Killer

Sam: Alpha Wolf

Billy: Wolf Dad

Eric: Math101

Tyler: Tyler

Mike: Golden Retriever

Jessica: Mike's Gal

Angela: Sweet n' Kind

Ben: 3 Angela

Charlie: Chief Swan

Renee: I 3 Phil

James: Tracker 4 Life

Victoria: Hot Head

Tanya: In 3 with Edward

Edward's SEXY: Carol

ILoveBronzeHairedBoys: Lindsay

**Set after New Moon**

_Edward's Girl has signed in_

_Jazzie has signed in_

Edward's Girl: Hey, Jazzie!

Jazzie: Hey, Belsie!

Edward's Girl: Don't call me Belsie!

Jazzie: Don't call me Jazzie!

Edward's Girl: FINE!

Jazzie: Thank you

Edward's Girl: Hey, Jasper? R U Emo?

Jazzie: NO!

Edward's Girl: Do u feel emotional a lot?

Jazzie: I…uh, Maybe.

Edward's Girl: SEE! Emo! Emo-tional! I'M RIGHT! HA!

Jazzie: UGH! Whatever.

_Jazzie has signed off_

_Bella's Adonis has signed in_

Bella's Adonis: Hello, love.

Edward's Girl: I don't love you anymore Edward.

Bella's Adonis: Why not? :[

Edward's Girl: Jacob makes me peanut butter cookieeeeees!

Bella's Adonis: What if I give you my Recess Pieces?

Edward's Girl: BRB!

_Edward's Girl has set her status to: BRB!_

_Edward's Girl has signed on_

_Vampire Killer has signed on_

Edward's Girl: Jake, we're over.

Vampire Killer: WHY?

Edward's Girl: Edward's going to give me his Recess Pieces!

Vampire Killer: I'LL GIVE U 2!

Edward's Girl: NO! I DON'T LIKE COPT CATS! EDWARD'S IDEA WAS ORIGINAL!

Bella's Adonis: HA HA! : P

_Edward's Girl has changed her status to: GOING TO GET ME EDWARD'S RECESS PIECES! YUMMMM!_

Vampire Killer: Whatever, I'M OUTEE PEEPS!

_Vampire Killer has signed out_

Bella's Adonis: Peeps? Outee? O…kay?

_Bella's Adonis has signed out_

**Okay, this is the **_**final **_**chapter that I haven't written recently for this story! So…be ready for some new Twi-Chat chapter SOON! :) And review if you don't hate me! I'd understand if you did with that disappearance act I did a while ago!**

**~ Karly Black**


	5. Keeping

Twilight Chatroom & Deaths are gonna be the only stories besides the other two that I'm keeping, mainly because they're more about comedy than about actually writing them and coming up with plotlines, and I really enjoy writing them. So, I'll continue to add to these! Thanks,  
~ Karly Black 


End file.
